moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Frozen
Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy-fantasy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 53rd animated feature film in the Walt Disney Animated Features. The film follows the journey of Princess Anna and a mountain man named Kristoff as they struggle to find Elsa's elder sister Elsa, who has trapped the kingdom in an eternal winter. It is loosely based on Hans Christian Anderson's story, The Snow Queen. Plot Princess Elsa of Arendelle discovers at a young age that she harnesses the ability to create ice and snow out of thin air. Her younger sister Anna is aware of her ability, but one day Elsa strikes her in the head with her powers, rendering her unconscious. The guilt-ridden Elsa and her parents, the King and Queen, seek help from a clan of mystical trolls, who heal Anna's injuries, but also erase her memories of Elsa's powers. After the incident, Elsa refuses to interact with Anna, resulting in Anna believing that Elsa now despises her. Their bond is strained even more when their parents pass away in a storm. Several years later, a now adult Elsa is to be crowned queen of Arendelle. Anna is ecstatic at being able to leave the castle and interact with the townspeople, but Elsa secretly worries of her powers being exposed to the public. The coronation goes off without incident, but at the ballroom party, Anna introduces Elsa to Prince Hans, a prince from a neighboring kingdom who Anna had met in the town previously, and tells her that Hans has proposed to her. The two ask Elsa for her blessing, but she refuses, leading to an argument between the two that results in Elsa's powers being revealed. The Duke of Weselton, a scheming nobility from another kingdom, accuses Elsa of sorcery, and the young queen flees the kingdom, and unintentionally plunges the kingdom into an eternal winter. Anna sets off to return Elsa to Arendelle and puts Hans in charge of the kingdom in her absence. During her journey, she meets an ice harvester named Kristoff and his reindeer Sven at Oaken's Trading Post, and the two accompany Anna on her journey. However, a wolf attack results in Kristoff's sled being destroyed, to which Anna tells Kristoff she will replace it if he continues guiding her to Elsa, which Kristoff agrees to. The trio then meet Olaf, a snowman who Elsa created. He helps direct them to Elsa's ice castle. At the same time, Hans leads a rescue party to find the two missing royals, but the Duke secretly orders his guards to murder Elsa on sight. The group finally reaches Elsa's castle, but Elsa, upon being informed of the curse she cast upon Arendelle, panics and strikes Anna in the heart with her powers by accident. Horrified, Elsa creates a giant snow monster that throws the group out of the castle. Kristoff, noticing that Anna's hair is becoming white, takes her to the troll clan, who reveal that Anna is slowly freezing to death and only an act of true love can save her. Believing that Hans will be able to save her, Kristoff returns Anna to Arendelle. At the same time, Elsa is knocked unconscious when the Duke's guards attack her, and Hans takes her back to Arendelle, where she is imprisoned. A dying Anna pleads for Hans to kiss her, but he refuses and reveals his true intentions of using Anna to gain control of Arendelle. Leaving Anna to die, Hans sentences Elsa to death for treason, but she escapes into the fjord. Olaf manages to free Anna and reveals that Kristoff loves her, and the two head out into the fjord as well to find him. Though Anna does find Kristoff, she also witnesses Hans about to stab Elsa with his sword and chooses to rescue her instead, intercepting the blow just as she freezes solid, causing the sword to shatter and Hans to fall unconscious. Elsa mourns Anna's death, but she begins to thaw, as her sacrifice for Elsa constitutes as an act of true love. Elsa, discovering love is the key to controlling her powers, thaws Arendelle and returns summer. Hans is returned to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his actions while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton due to the Duke's crimes against her. Anna reconciles with Elsa while Kristoff remains in the kingdom as Anna's fiance. Category:Disney Movies Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney animated features canon Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Arendelle films Category:2013 Category:Movies Category:Arendelle Category:Films Category:Chris Buck & Jennifer Lee Category:United States Category:Animated